Forever You
by Baekvoice96
Summary: "tapi kau tetap cantik walau seperti itu" dan ucapan polos plus tak sadar Chanyeol tadi seakan menjadi mesin penghenti waktu yang menyebabkan pergerakan Kai yang sedang menyedot minumannya terhenti dan mulut Luhan yang sedang mengunyah kripik kentang pun menggantung karena kaget dan tak percaya mendengar Chanyeol memuji Baekhyu."
1. Chapter 1

**Chap : 1**

_**"You and Me,No Way!"**_

**-{150105}-**

"_Bisakah tuhan memberikan cerita untukku yang lebih manis dari pada cerita yang melibatkanku harus selalu bertengkar dengan makhluk aneh ini"_

**-48BeMyLight-**

* * *

Main Chast : Byun Baekhyun I Park Chanyeol

Other Chast : Kim Jong In I Xi Luhan I Kris Wu I Do Kyung Soo

Bisa bertambah menurut jadwal dan sekenarionya

Genre : Romance I Friendship I hurt

Warning : Boy's Love I MalexMale yang nggak suka **YAOI**

jangan diterusin dari pada kecanduan sama FF genre yaoi ( kaya Author)

Rating : T to M

Ini FF asli ide aku yang sudah lama aku coret-coret dibuku,cerita ini awalnya mau aku bikin novel,tapi gara-gara aku demam ChanBaek maka terlahirlah cerita ini menjadi FF yang pair nya Idola ku **NO 1**.Okey just RCL,dinanti banget **REVIEW**nya biar bisa mastiin layak dan tetep bisa lanjut nggak FF Last **THANK YOU SO MUCH** ! Hope you Enjoy It

–**KISSANDHUGFROMEXO-**

* * *

**Author POV **

"YAAKKKK RAKSASA PABBO KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGANGGU KU OEH"

Baekhyun berteriak kepada seorang namja tinggi yang tadi dengan santainya menumpahkan jus jambu pada seragam Baekhyun, sehingga menyisahkan warna merah muda pada seragam putihnya.

"ops mian baby kurcaci aku tidak melihatmu disekitarku tadi,darimana kau datang? sepertinya tadi kau tak ada, dari pantat ku oeh!" dan dengan santainya namja yang sudah membuat Baekhyun marah itu bertanya –mengejek- dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat polos – idiot jika Baekhyun menggejeknya-dan diikuti tawa pelan dari beberapa teman-teman mereka yang berada dikantin –TKP-.

"YAAKK IDIOT YEOL TAK BISAKAH SEHARI SAJA KAU TIDAK MENGGANGUKU HAH ? JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MENYUKAIKU!"

"YAKK BYUN PENDEK SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MENYUKAIMU OEH,SIAPA YANG TADI PAGI DENGAN SENGAJA MELEMPARIKU DENGAN TEPUNG OEH,PASTI KAU YANG

SEBENARNYA MENYUKAIKU"

Chanyeol yang tadi tertawa bahagia karena bisa membalas perbuatan tak berperi kemanusiaan Baekhyun tadi pagi pun berubah menjadi marah karena tuduhan Baekhyun yang sangat impossible terjadi dalam dunia Chanyeol Nothing Is Impossible In This World

Huff siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka,seluruh siswa-siswi bahkan guru mereka juga tahu jika mereka itu musuh dalam segala hal,ada-ada saja tingkah mereka yang bisa membuat lawannya meledakkan kepala karena kejahilan yang musuhnya buat.

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol,Anak pemilik sekolah dan anak donatur penyumbang terbesar sekolah yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti sebenarnya mereka memiliki sahabat yang sama,yang mana sebenarnya mereka juga bisa dikatakan sahabat, tetapi sepertinya untuk mereka tak ada kata sahabat di kamus mereka untuk satu sama lain.

Byun Smurf Baekhyun,namja mungil yang memiliki wajah manis dan sekaligus tampan itu mempunyai kepribadian yang ceria dan tingkan gila yang sederajat dengan tingkah termasuk murid yang cerdas dan pintar dalam akademik dan tambahan beberapa keahlian dalam hal nonakademik. Baekhyun bukanlah namja culun yang hanya berteman dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan dan memakai kaca mata tebal,bahkan malah sebaliknya,Baekhyun adalah salah satu siswa populer dalam sekolahnya,dengan namanya sendiri terlepas dari embel-embel nama ayahnya,Baekhyun memang anak yang banyak memiliki teman dan disukai karena sifat ceria dan friendly, dan suara emasnya yang merdu itu menjadi nilai plus untuk melengkapi suka berteman dengan siapa saja dan untuk **Chanyeol** yang dia nobatkan sebagai** musuh** _abadinya?_ itu **pengecualian.**

Entahlah apa yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk bermusuhan, dari awal mereka masuk di sekolah itu mereka sudah saling bermusuhan seperti telah mengenal satu sama awal mereka dekat, sahabat dan teman-temanya menanyakan apa awal permasalahan mereka hingga memebuat mereka berada di lingkaran tak menyenangkan ,memang dasarnya mereka sama-sama keras kepala,bukanya menjawab mereka malah berteriak satu sama lain dan saling menyalahkan,dan dari situ para sahabatnya tak mau menanyakan lagi permasalahan duo berisik itu.

Park Idiot Chanyeol yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan namja sempurna itu,sebenarnya juga mempunyai sifat baik dan dapat dibanggakan .Mempunyai postur badab yang tinggi,memiliki wajah yang lebih tampan dari Baekhyun yang mempunyai wajah yang dominan cantik dan manis,tubuh yang sedikit atletis itu membuatnya tampak seperti model,dan otak yang cerdas walau masih berada sedikit dibawah juga termasuk dalam jajaran orang populer disekolah,sifatnya yang juga ceria dan easy going itu membuatnya memiliki banyak fans bahkan dari siswa-siswi sekolah lain, sangat ahli dalam bidang musik,dia bisa beat box,rapping dan mahir memainkan beberapa alat musik,dan dia akan selalu tersenyum ramah yang lebar untuk semua orang,dan **Baekhyun** yang sudah ia nobatkan menjadi** musuh** _abadinya?_ itu dia jadikan **pengecualian.**

"YAAK kau dulu yang memulainya jika saja kau tidak membuatku malu di depan Im Saem pasti,,,

"YAAKKK TAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!"

Dua orang yang tengah menikmati pertengkaran panas mereka pun berhenti saling melemparkan ucapan pedas dan beralih kepada seorang yang berteriak kepada mereka yang tengah memasang wajah jengahnya dan sahabat mereka yang lain yang sepertinya sama-sama sudah terlalu bosan melihat dua orang yang sebenarnya sama-sama sahabatnya itu selalu bertengkar dan mempermalukaan satu sama lain ,Kai,dia orang yang menatap mereka jengah,malas dan berteriak menghentikan perdebatan kedua sahabatnya yang selalu bertengkar itu, walau sebenarnya mereka tidak punya alasan khusus kenapa mereka saling membenci satu sama lain,mungkin mereka tak punya pekerjaan selain bertengkar fikirnya tentang kedua sahabatnya itu.

Oh mungkin bukan hanya Kai saja yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol para sahabat mereka dan hampir seluruh siswa-siswi di SM Senior High School itu juga sudah maklum dengan keributan yang duo berisik itu buat jika sudah bertemu.

"apa kalian tak sadar jika kalian selalu menjadi tontonan anak-anak yang lain oeh,huft apa dulu aku menyimpan dosa besar hingga mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian oeh" seorang namja berwajah cantik dan baby face -sebut saja Luhan- itu menimpali.

"DIA YANG MEMULAINYA" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak

"ya tuhan sepertinya aku ingin tidur saja di UKS dari pada mendengar suara berisik mereka,Kris Hyung kau mau ikut denganku?"Kyungsoo,sahabat mereka yang lain –kekasih Kai- yang mematenkan dirinya menjadi orang yang paling normal diantara mereka berenam menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,dia dan seorang Namja bule keturunan Canada itu beranjak meninggalkan kantin yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran dua orang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat dan keluarganya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat satu persatu orang-orang dan para sahabatnya beranjak meninggalkan kantin, karena sepertinya pertunjukan sudah usai dan bel masuk kelas juga sudah berbunyi,kini kantin terlihat lenggang,menyisahakan dua orang yang tadi membuat heboh kantin dengan teriakan mereka,tanpa sengaja mata biru kucing Baekhyun beradu dengan mata coklat cerah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"kenapa kau menatapku bodoh?" Bakhyun bertanya dengan datar.

"cih yeoja pendek"

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kantin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk menggerutu dan mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk Chanyeol yang telah menyebut dirinya yeoja dengan pelan dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

**-{TBC}-**

Annyeonggg i'm back with new FanFict

Gimana FF nya milik Author yang baru debut ini heheh silahkan memberikan review untuk masukan dan kritik yang membangun dan untuk saya bisa meneruskan ff ini

Yang punya FF di FFN ini pasti juga seneng kan kalo dapet respon banyak dan membangun kekeke,jadi ayo kita sama-sama bersimbiosis mutualisme dan berbagi hal-hal yang membangun kekekek The last Gumawo sanget,,,,


	2. Chapter 2 DAMN,HE'S BEAUTIFUL

**Chapter : dua (2)**

" **DAMN HE'S BEAUTIFUL"**

**Chast : Baekhyun I Chanyeol I Other Member EXO I**

** Bertambah jika sudah waktunya**

**Genre : School Life I Romance I Drama**

**Warning: Yaoi I BoyXBoy I MaleXMale**

**Rate : T to M**

**Cerita ini asli dari otak sesat saya,tokoh milik keluarga tapi ChanBaek saling memiliki,jika nggak suka yaoi jangan baca nanti keterusan kaya author lho he he EXO itu sangat adiktif,kalin tahukan gimana kalo kita dah coba-coba sama hal adiktif pasti kecanduan terus dan susah berhentinya,yaa kaya author ini yang keterusan sama ChanBaek couple dan EXO**

.

.

.

**-150225-**

"_Sial,Matahari itu membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat tertidur,Ya Tuhan bolehkah aku membawanya pulang?dan dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa banyak bunga imaginer yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya"_

**-o0oBemyLight48o0o-**

.

.

.

"hey pendek,kau berlari atau berjalan oeh? Kau berlari tapi larimu tidak lebih cepat dari seekor siput yang paling lambat"

Baekhyun yang tadi berusaha mati-matian berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnyapun menghentikan kakinya saat mendengar ejekan dari seorang pemuda pengendara motor,pemuda dengan suara baritonya yang sudah sangat Baekhyun hafal itu melajukan motornya pelan-pelan dipinggir jalan dekat Baekhyun mengikuti setiap langkah saat Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu,walau sudah tau siapa yang menegurnya tanpa melihat orangnya,mata Baekhyun tetap berubah melotot lebih lebar walau masih terliaht kecil saat mata birunya benar-benar bertatapan dengan orang yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun serasa hipertensi itu,dan dari kepalanya langsung mencuat dua tanduk yang membuat kesan seram yang pekat menguar dari sudah berusaha untuk menggontrol emosinya,tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membuat telinga orang yang sudah Baekhyun tetapkan sebagai musuh abadinya itu tidak tuli dengan suara melengking 8 oktafnya.

"yakk idiot apa maksudmu oeh? Pergi saja kau keneraka dengan sepasang kaki kelebihan kalsiummu itu!'Baekhyun berteriak tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya.

"kau yang idiot,kau berteriak seperti orang gila dipinggir jalan,kau pikir ini hutan oeh?" Chanyeol,pemuda yang sedang terduduk santai diatas motornya itu balas bereteriak pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengelap keringat yang mengalir diwajah cantiknya denagn lengan blazernya,Chnayeol yang melihat itu pun segera memasang tampang jijiknya.

"kau sendiri juga berteriak padaku bodoh,kenapa kau tidak pergi saja oeh?kau ingin membuat ku telat masuk kesekolah?"Baekhyun masih membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan berteriak.

"siapa bilang aku ingin membuatmu telat?tanpa aku menghalangimu pun sepertinya kau akan tetap terlambat,kau tidak lihat pendek, jika gerbangnya sudah hampir tertutup" Chanyeol mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang itu kearah gerbang sekolah mereka yang sudah mulai ditutup oleh penjaga gerbang.

"ap apa YAAK KENAPA GERBANGNYA HARUS DITUTUP AHJUSSIIII" Baekhyun dengan wajah lucunya berteriak pada penjaga gerbang sekolah, padahal Baekhyun berteriak saat dia masih berada ditempat yang jaraknya dari gerbang masih terpaut 3 blok toko dari tempatnya berdiri,tapi mungkin memang karena suara Baekhyun yang sangat melengking hingga Ahjussi penjaga gerbang itu menoleh menatap Baekhyun,dan dengan sengaja Ahjussi itu cepat-cepat menutup pintu tidak tahu jika baby puppy itu sudah marah akan berubah menjadi seekor Bull Dog Ahjussi.

"hahaha kenapa wajahmu seperti orang bodoh oeh?ahhh sepertinya aku dan motor ku harus pergi pendek,sampai jumpa"Chanyeol dengan segera melajukan motornya menuju gerbang yang tinggal seperempat bagian lagi benar-benar tertutup.

"yaakkk bodoh,kau ingin meninggalkanku oeh?"Baekhyun segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang jelas saja lebih cepat darinya yang hanya berlari dengan kaki pendeknya.

"lari saja kau dengan kaki-kaki kekurangan kalsiummu itu pendek"

Dengan itu Chanyeol benar-benar sudah melaju dengan cepat memasuki sekolah,di tengah -tengah larinya Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan terselip sumpah serapah pada bibir hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyebalkan untuknya.

"yaak ahjussi tolong bukakan gerbangnya untukku!"Dengan seenaknya Baekhyun berteriak pada Ahjussi penjaga yang sepertinya sudah biasa dengan sikap Baekhyun setiap kali terlambat pun hanya bisa menggelengkan Baekhyun tidak terlalu sering juga terlambat,tapi Ahjussi itu sudah hafal dengan Baekhyun,selain karena dia anak dari pemilik sekolah juga karena memang sifat Baekhyun dan segala tingkah laku anehnya itu sering membuat gempar sekolah dan membuatnya terkenal bukan hanya dikalangan siswa siswi dan guru-guru saja,dari penjaga gerbang sampai penjual dikantin dan tukang kebun sekolah itu mengenal Baekhyun, dan walau tingkah Baekhyun yang aneh tapi sebenarnya baik itu sepertinay berhasil membuat mereka juga menyukai Baekhyun,mungkin karena tingkah anehnya itu terkadang membuat Baekhyun malah terlihat lucu.

"jebbal Ahjussi,aku harus masuk kesekolah,jika tidak Appa akan menjodohkanku dengan Ahjussi mesum dipasar ikan sana"rayu Baekhyun dengan wajah puppynya yang memelas dan mengarahkan jari telunjuk lentiknya kearah pasar yang terletak cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"ayolah tolong Baekkie Ahjussi,Baekkie tidak mau menikah denagn laki-laki mesum itu"

"kau sudah terlambat Baekhyun,jika Appa mu tahu pasti Ahjussi aka,,,,

"YAAAKKK AHJUSSI JANGAN DENGARKAN PAK TUA ITU,CEPATLAH BUKA GERBANGNYA,JIKA TIDAK AKU AKAN MENGADUKAN PADA YOO SAEM JIKA AHJUSSI MENYUKAI,,,

SREEK

Suara pintu gerbang yang dibuka oleh Ahjussi tadi.

Ha ha ha sepertinya Dengan berbagai rayuan dan ancaman akhirnya Baekhyun bisa meluluhkan Ahjussi penjaga gerbang itu,wajahnya yang tadi sempat memelas dan garang kini berubah menjadi cerah walau berkeringat saat berhasil memasuki pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang sebenarnya sekolah itu milik begitu Baekhyun justru tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam jika berhubungan dengan peraturan sekolah,jika sekali saja Baekhyun mengabaikan itu,bersiap-siaplah ia diceramahi Appanya sampai pagi seperti tadi malam.

Sebenarnya hari ini dia telat juga karena Appanya yang semalam menegurnya dengan berbagai nasihat-nasihat yang sangat panjang dan menyebabkan Baekhyun telat tidur dan akhirnay pagi ini dia juga telat saat dia akan berangkat sekolah ternyata Appanya sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu,tambah sialnya dia lupa jika mobil kesayangannya sedang dirawat dibengkel,dengan kesabaran yang tinggal lima persen,akhirnya Baekhyun menaiki bus yang sangat sesak dengan penumpang,ditambah lagi macet yang membuat Baekhyun terpaksa turun dari bus untuk melanjutkan perjalananya kesekolah dengan berlari.

Saat dia berusaha berlari,Chanyeol dengan seenak jidatnya malah membuat kesabarnnya semakin menipis dengan berbagai ejeknya dan membuatnya terlambat memasuki gerbang sekolah dan harus merayu Ahjussi penjaga gerbang itu jika ingin masuk.

Hufft Tell Me to Kill Him

**Baekhyun POV**

Dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki aku berlari lagi disepanjang lorong menuju kelasku,masa bodoh dengan guru-guru yang akan protes,apa lagi Appaku yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan meninggalkan anaknya tanpa sepiring sarapan untuk menambah energiku pagi ini.

Saat aku meliaht pintu kelasku masih terbuka yang menandakan belum ada guru yang masuk,aku langsung berlari dan menendang pintu satunya agar terbuka dengan keadaan Jongde yang saat itu berada dibelakang pintu.

Kelas menjadi hening saat aku berjalan menuju belakang kelas,aku langsung mendekati kerumunan beberapa orang disekitar tempat aku berhasil menemukan obyek yang ingin aku jadikan pelampiasan balas dendamku,Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung melepas blazer sekolahku dan menutupkannya pada wajahnya walau dengan tidak elitnya aku harus berjinjit terlebih dahulu untuk mencapai kepalanya.

"yakk blazer bau milik siapa ini"Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya berteriak dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian beberapa kerumunan orang yang terdiri dari sahabat-sahabatku itu kepada ku dan Chanyeol.

"yaak pendek apa yang kau lakukan oeh?kau kira keringatmu wangi oeh?"Chanyeol kembali berteriak padaku.

"hahaha rasakan keringat wangiku idiot,gara-gara kau aku harus merayu Ahjussi tua itu sebelum memasuki gerbang!"

"yaak dasar pendek,kau sendiri yang,,

"yak yak yak tak bisakah kalin diam sebentar"Kris yang baru ku sadari keberadaanyapun berteriak menghentikan pertengkaran kami-Kris dan Luhan berada di tingkat akhir,Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Kai dan Kyungsoo berada disatu kelas-dan disebelahnya ada Luhan hyung.

" hyung,apa yang kalian lakukan dikelas kami oeh?apa kalian tidak ada pelajaran?"aku bertanya pada Luhan hyung yang tersenyum kecil melihatku.

"yak Baekhyun hyung,Kyungsoo dan Kris hyung akan pindah ke Kanada lusa,apa kau tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan mereka?"Kai berkata padaku dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih,tentu saja pasti karena kekasihnya itu akan pergi,,ap apa? Mereka akan pergi?

**End Baekhyun POV**

"hah?kalian ingin pindah ke kanada?kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami oeh?" Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya bertanya sambil menatap kearah yang melihat itu langsung mencubit sebelah pipi gembul Baekhyun.

"makanya kami sekarang ingin memberi tahu kalian Baekhyun-ah,kami juga baru tahu tadi malam,Appa ingin kami menemaninya tinggal di Kanada,kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Appa kami yang sering merasa kesepian itu"dengan pelan Kyungsoo menjelaskan alasan kepindahanya dengan Kris walau dia sendiri juga merasa berat harus meninggalkan sahabat-sahabtnya terutama namjachingunya Kai yang sedari tadi diam.

"begitukah?"Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan wajah sedih,biar bagaimanapun,Baekhyun sangat menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya,Kyungsoo adalah sahabat yang sangat asyik baginya,dan Kris adalah sosok Hyung yang sangat dia sayangi dan dan Kyungsoo itu adalah saudara tiri sejak Kyungsoo dikelas 1 smp,tapi ibunya-ibu kandung Kyungsoo yang menikah dengan ayah Kris- meninggal dan sekarang mereka hanya bertiga,walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap saling menjaga dan menyayangi seperti keluarga yang memutuskan untuk tidak kembali pada ibu kandungnya yang sudah memiliki keluarag baru,yang artinya jika ia ikut ibunya akan mempunyai keluarga yang utuh,tapi dia memutuskan untuk hidup bertiga dengan Ayah dan Kyungsoo saja.

"hey Bacon,berhentilah memasang wajah sedihmu itu,kau sangat jelek kau tahu"Chanyeol menarik kebelakang wajah Baekhyun –Baekhyun didepanya- dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang memegangi dagu dan dahi kecil Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun terjungkal hampir menyender pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"yaak idiot menyebalakan,kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku meresapi perpisahan ini oeh? memang kau tidak sedih karena mereka akan pindah ke benua yang jauh dari benua kita?,dasar tidak berperasaan"

"aku sedih,tapi aku tak harus menampilkan wajah jelek sepertimu"

"yakk wajah ku tidak jelek sepertimu walau aku sedang bersedih sekali pun,,,

"apa yang YAAK,,,

Chanyeol berteriak karena saat ia akan membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan cepat Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya dan hampir membuat Chanyeol terjatuh

Dan dimulailah keributan mereka Chanyeol tadi menjahili Baekhyun,tapi yakinlah itu semua karena ia hanya tak ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun yang biasanya itu tertawa lebar menjadi bersedih,walau memang Chanyeol akui jika wajah Baekhyun masih imut denagn wajah mengerutunya bagimanapun Baekhyun juga termasuk sahabatnya walau mereka harus terikat dengan cara interaksi mereka yang aneh.

.

.

.

Siang menjelang sore ini udara masih terasa sangat panas,walau AC yang berada di kelas mereka berfungsi,tapi derajat yang disetel tidak terlalu membuat tubuh mereka dingin apalagi bagi orang-orang yang tidak tahan tambah lagi saat ini adalah pelajaran tambahan Sejarah Korea dari Pak Tua Kim Saem yang membuat hampir semua murid-murid dikelas 11-1 bosan dan mengantuk,bahkan ada beberapa murid yang sudah nyaman dengan dunia mimpi mereka,termasuk Baekhyun.

Kareana tempat duduknya yang berada dipojok dekat dinding dan jendela yang juga tepat berada di sampingnya,ditambah lagi ia duduk di barisan belakang,itu memudahkannya tertidur pulas tanpa ketahuan oleh guru yang sedang mengajar,dan bersyukurlah karena dia mempunyai badan dengan pulas tertidur dengan headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya,dan jangan lupakan suasana sejuk dari angin menjelang sore yang menerbangkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya seolah ikut menina bobokkan dirinya,sepertinya faktor kekenyangan karena banyak makanan yang tadi istirahat dia makan juga menambah faktor kepulasan Baekhyun tidur.

Karena bosan,Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kananya pun memutuskan untuk mengerjai Baekhyun saja,biasanya jika mereka sedang bosan,mereka akan mencari gara-gara satu sama lain untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka.

Dengan semangat Chanyeol merobek kertas buku milik Kai yang saat ini juga sedang tertidur,entahlah matanya sedikit bengkan saat Chanyeol tadi dia menangis saat Kyungsoo menariknya ketaman untuk berbicara berdua mengenai kepindahan Kyungsoo ke Kanada.

Chanyeol meremas-remas kertas tadi menjadi bulatab-bulatan kecil,sepertinya otaknya itu tak akan pernah bosan dan kehabisan akal untuk mencari gara-gara dengan Baekhyun,tapi biasanya Baekhyun juga sudah faham jika Chanyeol mengerjainya saat ada guru dikelas mereka itu tandanya ia sedang bosan,makanya jika saat-saat seperti itu Baekhyun tidak akan membalasnya dengan pembalasan yang berat seperti saat mereka tidak sedang berada dikelas.

Chanyeol bersiap melemparkan bola-bola kertas yang sudah ia buat tadi,tapi entahlah, sesuatu yang menarik pengelihatnnya seolah menghentikanya untuk tidak menggangu tidur cantik Baekhyun saat ia tahu jika Baekhyun ternyata tertidur.

Baru pertama kali ini Chanyeol terpesona dengan wajah Baekhyun yang memang ia akui sejak lama jika wajah Baekhyun itu cantik,tapi baru kali ini dia benar-benar sadar dengan kecantikan Baekhyun yang seolah memerintahkannya untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemilik wajah itu.

Wajah Baekhyun yang begitu damai saat tertidur itu bagaikan malaikat saat Chanyeol menatapnya,ditambah dengan matahari hampir senja yang seolah sengaja menyinari wajah putih Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan bagaimana mempesonanya wajah musuhnya itu,apalagi pemandangan itu juga menimbulkan efek yang benar-benar besar untuk jantung Chanyeol,sehingga membuat semua pergerakan Chnayeol berhenti hanya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana mempesonanya malaikat itu kertas yang Chanyeol pegangpun hanya mengambang diatas kepalanya tanpa terus memperhatikan setiap detail pahatan wajah rambut hitamnya yang begitu lembut saat Chanyeol menariknya kebelakang seperti tadi,hidungnya yang mancung dan kecil menambah kesan imut pada diri Baekhyun,matanya yang kecil saat menatapnya dengan tajam,dan Ohhh bibirnya yang kecil tipis dan merah seperti plum itu membuat Chnayeol tak bisa berkutik.

"yaakk Chanyeol,jangan menganggu Baekhyun tidur,kau tidak lihat wajah mengemaskannya saat tertidur pulas oeh?" tanpa berniat menggoda sahabat tingginya Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol ingin melempar bola kertas kearah Baekhyunpun menegurnya,padahal jika Kyungsoo tahu jika Chanyeol memang tidak jadi melemparkan bola kertasnya karean terpesona dengan wajah Baekhyun pasti dia akan kaget dan ini Kyungsoo memang terobsesi untuk menjadikan ChanBaek menurutnya,mereka berdua itu sangat serasi dan bisa melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tanpa menjawab teguran Kyungsoo dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan tanganya tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari malaikatnya yang sedang ? Heol sejak kapan Tuan Byun itu menjadi milikmu Tuan Park?.Untung Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan lebih jauh lagi kemana arah pandang Chanyeol dan bagaimana berbinarnya mata Chanyeol saat itu.

"DAMN,HE'S BEAUTIFUL,kenapa Matahari itu bisa membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat tertidur,Ya Tuhan apa aku boleh membawanya pulang?"monolog Chanyeol dalam hati,dan dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa banyak bunga imaginer yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

**-o0oTBCo0o-**

Kurang panjang nggak?aku blm terlalu bisa buat yg panjang-panjang,tapi kapan-kapan aku usahain buat panjangin.

lama bangeeettt y aku updatenya,dan malah buat FF oneshoot Chanbaek baru,dah baca yang **Happiness Delight** belom (h h h iklan).Ada yg mau request FF OneShoot pair ChanBaek? Klo ad q usahain.

kalian tahu,susah banget nyari inspirasi buat nerusin ff ini,aku bingung mau mulainya gimana,udah ngetik tapi aku hapus lagi ampe berkali-kali.

Dannn akhirnya selesaiiiiii buat chap ini,ini butuh waktu 4 jam lhoooo

Disini aku make Kyungsoo dan lain-lain buat temenya itu Cuma mau nunjukin klao mereka itu temen doang chingu,jadi nggak ada crack pair.

Tapi bakalan ada satu kok besok buat ngangu hubungan mereka berdua, maunya kalian siapa?tapi karena aku naggak suka pair Chansoo jadi aku pake nama dia buat jadi sahabat aja,dan mereka disini nggak terlalau berpengaruh soalnya aku belom bisa buat cerita dua pair ato lebih,tapi besok yg di Kanada ini bakalan berguna jadiiiiiiii tunggu aja hehehe

Maaf ya klo bnyak typo,aku udah edit sbelum pos,dan pasti masih bnyak yg kehapus kata2nya jadinya mbacanya seolah nggak nyambung,tapi tiap aku post pasti kaya gitu,jadi bingung juga q nya,jadi klo ad yg ngak jelas baca aj di **WP **q,klo enggak boleh langsung tanya,

**Thanks buat :**

**restikadena : h h h lucu yaa,makasih review dan fightingnya**

**HeeKyuMin91 :h h h Baekhyunnya agak blank saat chan bilang di jelasin kan hub kris 5 kyung di chap ini,mkasih yaa,ini bukan crack pair kok soalnya aku juga kurang suka crack pair**

**LauraRose14 :hahah bukan udang dibalik batu,tapi,,,nana nina/okey gumawo fighting 5 reviewnya**

**Aku bakalain lanjutin FF ini buat kalian guys,Kirim fightingnya terus y buat q heheh**

Okey Gumawo sangettttt **LET'S BE FRIEND ARE ONE TOO EXO-L AND CHANBAEK SHIPPER**

**Mind T Review? heheheh**


	3. Chapter 3 Jelaous in Silince

**Chapter : Tiga (3)**

** "****Jealous in Silence"**

**Chast : Baekhyun I Chanyeol I Other Member EXO I**

** Bertambah jika sudah waktunya**

**Genre : School Life I Romance I Drama**

**Warning: Yaoi I BoyXBoy I MaleXMale**

**Rate : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-150419-_**

_"__ARRGGHH dasar pendek menyebalkan, enyahlah kau pendek sialan, kau selalu saja menganggu ku dengan senyuman anehmu itu"_

**_-48BemyLight-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

_"__yaakk Chanyeol,jangan menganggu Baekhyun tidur,kau tidak lihat wajah mengemaskannya saat tertidur pulas oeh?" tanpa berniat menggoda sahabat tingginya Kyungsoo yang melihat Chaayeol ingin melempar bola kertas kearah Baekhyunpun menegurnya,padahal jika Kyungsoo tahu jika Chanyeol memang tidak jadi melemparkan bola kertasnya karean terpesona dengan wajah Baekhyun pasti dia akan kaget dan ini Kyungsoo memang terobsesi untuk menjadikan ChanBaek menurutnya,mereka berdua itu sangat serasi dan bisa melengkapi satu sama lain._

_Tanpa menjawab teguran Kyungsoo dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan tanganya tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari malaikatnya yang sedang ? Heol sejak kapan Tuan Byun itu menjadi milikmu Tuan Park?.Untung Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan lebih jauh lagi kemana arah pandang Chanyeol dan bagaimana berbinarnya mata Chanyeol saat itu._

_"__DAMN,HE'S BEAUTIFUL,kenapa Matahari itu bisa membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat tertidur,Ya Tuhan apa aku boleh membawanya pulang?"monolog Chanyeol dalam hati,dan dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa banyak bunga imaginer yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya._

**Author POV**

Hari ini cuaca sangat panas,bahkan hari belum memasuki waktu siang hari, tapi banyak siswa dikantin yang ricuh hanya karena ingin cepat mendapatkan minuman dingin untuk melegakan tenggorokan kering mereka. Di salah satu meja yang berada di pojok kantin pun tak kalah ribut dari stand-stand penjual makanan dikantin.

"yaakkk jangan menyentuh minumanku Kai Hitammm!" dengan suara cempreng menyerupai wanitanya, Baekhyun meneriaki Kai yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung meminum Jus Strowberry –yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pemiliknya tidak boleh ada seorangpun bleh meminta termasuk sahabatnya- Baekhyun dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan kearas dari pemiliknya.

Beberapa makhluk yang sedang berdesak-desakan dikantin pun sejenak menghentikan aktivitas mereka yang seperti di Pause mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tadi.

"yakk kenapa kau pelit sekali oeh? Kau pikir tidak sakit jika kau memukul kepalaku!" Kai berganti meneriaki Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang tadi datang bersama Kai pun langsung meraih lengan Kai dan mengusap kepalanya pelan, Kyungsoo mengerti jika kekasihnya itu sedang dalam masa yang sensitive. Baekhyun yang kaget karena Kai bergantian meneriakinya pun memundurkan langkahnya. Bukan apa-apa, biasanya jika Baekhyun berteriak pada kai dan memukulnya Kai tidak pernah membalas, karena mereka tau jika mereka sedang bercanda. Tapi untuk sesutu yang menurut Baekhyun benar-benar terlarang yang sebenarnya Kai dan sahabat-sahabatnya ketahui pun Kai malah berganti membalasnya.

" jangan berteriak pada Baekhyun Kai, jika kau salah harusnya kau meminta maaf " Kyungsoo menasehati Kai yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Kyungsoo tau jika Baekhyun tidak suka dibentak jika saat sedang serius, dia bisa marah karena sebal bahkan menangis.

Kai yang menyadari kesalahnyapun langsung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kai melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalnya, dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah karena memang bukan Baekhyun yang bersalah. Kai maju satu langkah mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalnya pelan "mianhae Bee"

"kau membuatku takut Kai" Baekhyun berkata lirih mengangkat kepalnya berusaha menatap Kai yang terlihat menyeramkan saat marah.

" Guys bagaimana jika kita memulai acara makan gratis kita saja,kalian tahu jika kita sampai telat memasuki kelas akan dipenggal oleh Jo Saem?" Luhan yang melihat Drama KaiBaek berakhirpun langsung angkat bicara karena dia memang sudah lapar. Oh dan jangan lupakan Kriss dan Chanyel yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan tingkah mereka dalam diam.

Menurut dengan ajakan Luhan, mereka semua memulai memakan makanan pesanan mereka. Ya saat ini mereka memang sedang makan gratis yang dibayari Kris dan Kyungsoo untuk merayakan perpisahan mereka yang akan berangkat ke Amerika besok lusa.

Tidak biasa mereka makan dalam keadaan hening. Kyungsoo yang menyadari keadaan pun langsung menghentikan makannya.

"kenapa kalian jadi diam semua oeh?"

Merekapun ikut menghentikan acara makan mereka juga dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang hanya mendapati mereka terdiam pun menghela nafasnya.

"Baek, kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau masih takut dengan Kai?"

"an aniyo, aku tahu jika Kai sedang tidak ingin bercanda, makanya aku tidak ingin menggangunya" jawab Baekhyun.

"kenapa kalian berdua juga tidak bertengkar seperti biasa oeh?" sekarang Kris yang bertanya dengan garpu yang menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" uhh" Baekhyun mencebikan bibir bawahnya tanda sebal " Chanyeol sedang PMS, dia sedari tadi diam saja, makanya aku juga tidak mengajaknya bercanda" jawab Baekhyun. Walau seurakan apa Baekhyun, tapi dia tetap peka pada keadaan sekitarnya, apalagi sahabat-sahabatnya.

" YAAAK AKU TIDAK PMS SMURF, KAU PIKIR AKU PEREMPUAN?"

Baekhyun yang terkaget dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang berada didepannya pun tak sengaja memundurkan badanya dan membuat dirinya limbung kebelakang. Baekhyun sudah pasrah menutup matanya jika dia akan terjatuh.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kenapa tidak sakit? Batin Baekhyun masih dengan mata yang memejam.

" hey Diva, walau badanmu mungil kau tetap berat ya?" suara datar yang berasal dari belakangnya pun berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badanya setelah si penyelamat mengembalikan posisi Baekhyun seperti semula.

"ALBINOO" Baekhyun kembali berteriak heboh sembari menunjuk orang yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi.

"ya tuhan Diva, bisakah kau sekali-kali saja tidak berteriak oeh?" Sehun – albino- orang yang ternyata penyelamat Baekhyun tadipun langsung mengorek? Telinganya mendengar pekikan Baekhyun.

"he he he" Baekhyun hanya cengegesan mendengar kebiasaan Sehun yang menegur suaranya "mianhae Sehun-ah , termika kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari maut" kata Baekhyun berlebihan dengan senyum polos sejuta pesonanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya pun hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka bosan.

"kau ini, lain kali berhati-hatilah" sebelum pergi, Sehun menyempatkan mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan, tanpa peduli pada orang-orang -sahabat Baekhyun- yang memperhatikannya dengan mulut yang membuka dan seorang yang menatapnya tajam seolah ingin mengulitinya.

"sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Sehun Baek? Dan apa apaan tadi? kalian menyebut nama masing-masing seolah kalian dekat?" Luhan berkata dengan hebohnya. Hell siapa yang tidak akan kaget jika mengetahui seorang Sehun yang terkenal cuek mengajak kalian bercanda, walaupun wajah Sehun tetap datar saat mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tapi mendengar intonasi bicara mereka pasti kalian akan tahu jika mereka dekat.

"ne? Aku dan Sehun memang sudah dekat dari kelas 1 semester 2 kemarin, ya walau bukan dalam kategori dekat karena akrab, aku dan dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memukul, kalian tahu, dibalik wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan itu Sehun adalah orang yang sangat konyol, cih dasar orang sok keren" jelas Baekhyun mengebu-ngebu dengan mimik wajah yang menggemaskan.

"kau dekat dengannya kenapa aku tak pernah melihat kalian bersama jika disekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo ikut penasaran dengan hubungan HunBaek

"kami memang lebih sering bertemu jika dirumah, dia sering mengajaku pergi dan setelahnya dia akan membelikanku Es Krim sesukaku" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri, mengabaikan orang yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"kenapa wajah mu memerah Yeol? Kau sakit?" pertanyaan Kris menghentikan cerita Baekhyun tentang Sehun.

" a,,,ani Kris aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol sedikit gugup

"Ne,, wajahmu merah Chan Hyung, dan sedari tadi kau hanya diam, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" timpa Kai.

"ani, sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas sebelum Jo Saem melihat kita masih di kantin dan memberi kita hukuman" tanpa menyadari ada orang yang menatapnya khawatir, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kelas.

" sepertinya dia sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk" kata Luhan pelan dan di angguki yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama keluarga yang ditambahi dengan teguran Appa pun aku langsung menidurkan tubuhku yang entah kenapa terasa lebih berat dan lelah di ranjang empuk tempat tidurku. Setelah ku coba memejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah menyita pikiranku seharian ini aku menjadi uring-uringan lagi saat pikiranku teringat pada satu kejadian dikantin yang langsung menyambungkan ingatanku lagi tentang seseorang yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Orang yang sedari kemarin menjadi pusat fikiranku.

"ARRGGHH dasar pendek menyebalkan, enyahlah kau pendek sialan, kau selalu saja menganggu ku dengan senyuman anehmu itu" umpatku.

"tapi, dia juga manis,," gumamku pelan tanpa sadar.

" YAAK APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN CHANYEOL, dasar bodoh" dengan kasar kuusak rambutku.

"huh" aku terdiam lagi menatap langit-langit kamarku membayangkan wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun? Ya,, dialah yang dari kemarin menganggu fikiranku,entahlah aku selalu terbayang dengan wajahnya yang tertidur dikelas kemarin, dan mendengarnya bercerita tentang Sehun membuat mood ku tiba-tiba saja menjadi buruk. Entahlah,, mungkinkah aku menyukai si bibir cerewet itu?

Karena tidak mau berakhir tidak bisa tidur seperti kemarin karena memikirkan Baekhyun dan kejadian hari inipun, aku berusaha untuk memjamkan mataku. Berharap bisa tidur lebih cepat tanpa gangguan.

**End Chanyeol POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun, Luhan , dan Chanyeol pergi kebandara untuk mengantarkan kepergian Kyungsoo dan Kris ke Amerika.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi tunggu pun tak bisa diam karena menunggu kekasihnya- Kai- yang belum juga terlihat dibandara untuk mengantarkan kepergianya. Dia tahu, jika kekasihnya itu sebenarnya tak mengizinkannya pergi. Tapi, seberapa pun juga ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu, ia harus tetap pergi karena Ayahnya. Dia sudah bertekat untuk menjaga hatinya hanya untuk Kai yang berkata jika akan menunggunya kembali.

"bagaimana Baek? Apa Kai tak mengangkat televon mu?" tanya Luhan was-was, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalnya sedih menatap sahabatnya yang juga tertunduk sedih. Pasalnya, setelah tadi malam mereka-KaiSoo- menghabiskan malam panjang mereka di apartement Kyungsoo. Pagi tadi, Kyungsoo terbangun dan tak mendapati orang yang semalam bersamanya, ia hanya menemukan sebuak Stick Note dari Kai di atas SmartPhonenya.

"ayo Kyung, kita harus segera masuk jika tidak ingin tertinggal pesawat" Kris mulai mempersiapkan koper besarnya, walau sebenarnya ia juga merasa kasihan pada adiknya itu, tapi Kris juga masih berfikir tentang Ayah mereka yang mulai menua seiring dengan mereka yang mulai tumbuh dewasa. Dengan berat Kyungsoo mengikuti Kris yang mulai mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk teman-teman mereka.

"aku berjanji akan memenggal kepala Kai lalu ku kirimkan ke Amerika untukmu Sooie" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun berceloteh dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"annieyo, cukup kau menjaga dirimu saja Baek" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar, biar bagaimanapun ia dan si mungil cerewet ini sudah seperti saudara kembar bersama Luhan juga.

"harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu, kau kan adikku"

"ha ha ha arra hyung, aku menyayangimu" mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Luhan Kris dan Chnayeol yang melihat kedekatan merekapun hanya tersenyum lucu. Setelah memeluk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berganti pergi kearah Kris yang baru saja selesai say good bye dengan Chanyeol.

" HYUNNGGG" Baekhyun berlari menubruk Kris yang sudah ancang-ancang menerima tubuh Baekhyun yang lumayan berat itu, kebiasaan Baekhyun dan Kris itu membuat teman-teman mereka menggelengkan kepalnya dan tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah kakak adik itu.

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring melihat keakraban KrisBaek pun memutuskan untuk menghapirinya dan memelukknya, Chanyeol yang awalnya kagetpun langsung membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"jangan hanya memperhatikannya, bergeraklah jika memang kau menyukainya sebelum terlambat" kata-kata Kyungsoo menyebabkan tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Laki-laki jangkung itu melepas pelukanya dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh "kemarin, seharian aku tidak sengaja mendapatimu terus diam dan melamun sambil menatap Baekhyun, dan saat istirahat mood mu bertambah jelek karena cerita Baekhyun, itu membuatku menyimpulkan jika kau mungkin mulai menyukai Puppy cerewet itu"

Chanyel hanya terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. " tidak mungkin Kyng,,"

"apanya yang tidak mungkin? Dari dulu aku yakin jika kalian berdua cocok satu sama lain, walau kalian sendiri tidak menyadarinya"

"aku,, hufft" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghebuskan nafasnnya pelan " Entahlah,,aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku" aku Chanyeol ragu.

"jangan terlalu lama Chan, kau tahu jika Baekhyun itu orang yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang terhadapnya?" kalimat Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol berfikir.

"yaa,,akan aku usahakan"

"baguslah,sepertinya aku harus menjauh darimu sebelum Puppy cerewet itu bertambah murung melihat kita" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol kaget dan segera mengarahkan tatapnya pada Baekhyun yang menatap mereka dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"baiklah,sepertinya kami harus benar-benar pergi, thanks Guys sudah mengantar kami, jagalah diri kalian okey" Kris mengakhiri perpisahan mereka.

"ne,, kalian juga harus menjaga diri disana" ucap Chanyeol.

"baiklah, kami harus pergi, sampaikan salam ku pada Kai ne" walau sudah berusaha tersenyum, tapi mata Kyungsoo tetap menyiratkan kesedihan.

"neee" ucap mereka bertiga kompak

"annyeongg" Kris dan Kyungsoo pun melambaikan tangan mereka sembari berjalan menuju tempat yang hanya penumpang yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Yang lain pun ikut melambaikan tangan mereka.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan ragu karena masih menunggu Kai untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Saat Kyungsoo sudah memantapkan hatinya tiba-tiba,,,

"KYUNGSOO" dari jarak 50 meter mereka berdiri, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari menuju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat dari kekasihnya.

"Kai,,"

"mianhae baby"

"an,,ani, aku mengerti Kai, maaf tapi aku harus tetap pergi" ucapan Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat karena ia menangis.

"tidak baby, tidak apa-apa, pergilah, menurutlah pada Ayahmu, lalu kembalilah lagi jika sudah waktunya, aku akan menunggumu"

"hikz..hikz terima kasih Kai, saranghae"

"nado baby,,"

Mereka berpelukan beberapa saat lalu diakhiri dengan ciuman manis dibibir mereka, tak peduli jika saat ini mereka menjadi tontonan teman-teman mereka dan banyak orang di Bandara itu.

**.**

**.**

Didalam mobil yang hanya menyisakan dua anak adam yang berbeda ukuran tubuh itu membuat keheningan menguasai mereka. Biasanya mereka berdua yang paling ramai diantara teman-teman mereka yang lain, tapi kini mereka berdua hanya saling terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Chanyeol,,," panggil Baekhyun pelan. Orang yang dipanggilpun hanya menjawab dengan dengungan.

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja oeh? Kau bertambah menyebalkan jika tidak mengganguku" dengan wajah cemberutnya, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan perasaanya yang sudah 2 hari ini ia pendam karena Chanyeol selalu menghindar darinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dari kemarin khawatir dengan Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan mengacuhkanya. Walaupun dengan cara yang aneh unytuk menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha untuk bertanya dan menghilangkan gengsinya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau merindukanku oeh?" tanya Chanyeol setengah menggoda laki-laki mungil disebelahnya.

"ck, anni, kau,, dua hari ini hanya diam dan tak mengajak ku ribut, walau bagaimanpun kau tetap sahabatku" Baekhyun merasa jika selama Chanyeol diam dalam 2 hari lalu itu membuat dunianya sepi. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang merunduk dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengeucut imut, itu membuat hanyeol terkekeh pelan melupakan rasa cemburunya beberapa hari ini.

"kenapa tidak mengaku jika kau merindukanku oeh?" dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membuatnya berantakan. Dan dengan kasar juga Baekhyun menampik tangan besar Chanyeol yang masih bertenger dikepalanya.

"ih tidak, aku tidak merindukanmu" pekik Baekhyun sebal.

"ha ha ha, kau imut sekali Baby Smurf jika sedang mengerucutkan bibirmu itu, kau ingin aku menciumu oeh?" dengan gencar Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun lagi seperti biasanya, dia menowel-nowel pipi gembul Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya yang panjang.

"isss annieyo, yaaakk singkirkan tanganmu Giant bodoh"

Sepertinya hari-hari mereka akan kembali ramai lagi karena partner in crime mereka sudah kembali lagi pada sifat aslinya.

"YAAAKKK SMURF, KENAPA KAU MENGGIGIT JARIKU OEH?

"HA HA HA RASAKAN YODA BODOH"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o{ TBC }o0o**

Annyeeonnggg I'M backkkkkk

ha ha ha Lama banget y updatenya,, maaf y lg nggak ada ide buat nerusin.

**Thanks to :**

**restikadena I guest I HeeKyuMin91 I LauraRose14**

**for Review Chingu ^3^ cerita ini buat kalian semuaaaa Chu bibir Baekhyun**

**okeyyyy nggak banyak cingcong Byeeeee**

**Let's Be Friend**

* * *

***Park Chanyeol &amp; Park Baekhyun***


	4. Chapter 4 My Lost First Kiss

**Cast : Baekhyun I Chanyeol I Other Member EXO I**

** Bertambah jika sudah waktunya**

**Genre : School Life I Romance I Drama**

**Warning: Yaoi I BoyXBoy I MaleXMale**

**Rate : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-150426-**

_"__tapi kau tetap cantik walau seperti itu" dan ucapan polos plus tak sadar Chanyeol tadi seakan menjadi mesin penghenti waktu yang menyebabkan pergerakan Kai yang sedang menyedot minumannya terhenti dan mulut Luhan yang sedang mengunyah kripik kentang pun menggantung karena kaget dan tak percaya mendengar Chanyeol memuji Baekhyu."_

**_-48BemyLight-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**All Author POV**

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, dua sahabat yang lebih bisa disebut musuh. Mereka berdua sudah terkenal dikalangan murid-murid lain bahkan para guru di sekolah mereka. Mereka semua faham jika mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa diam jika sudah bertemu. Ada saja ide yang mereka punya untuk membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

Sebenarnya awal kali mereka bermusuhan tidaklah mempunyai masalah yang benar-benar mendasari penyebab mereka sering bertengkar atau lebih pantas disebut saling menjahili. Bahkan sahabat-sahabat mereka juga tidak tahu awal mula mereka bisa seperti itu.

Dulu saat pertama kali masuk XO High School dan mereka pertama kali dekat, Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat manis baik perilaku atau ucapan, walau saat itu dia memang sudah sangat cerewet, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

Baru suatu hari saat Baekhyun dan yang lainya sedang melakukan kegiatan –berkumpul bersama di cafe langgannan mereka- rutin mereka yang wajib di hari minggu, Jongin –Kai- datang bersama seorang laki-laki jangkung yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi Kris.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu jika nama Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol, karena mereka memang sekelas tapi saat itu mereka tidak begitu kenal. Setelah hari itu, mereka semua menjadi dekat termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi suatu hari teman-teman mereka baru melihat sisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sangat jahil, apalagi menjahili sahabatnya sendiri –ya mereka langsung bisa cocok dengan Chanyeol-. Dimulai dari situlah mereka berdua tidak pernah berhubungan secara normal seperti sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain.

" huufft aku merindukan Kyungie" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil meletakan kepalanya dimeja dengan pipi gembulnya yang menempel, menatap pada tempat duduk Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya. Sekarang, bangku itu kosong karena ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya 1 minggu lalu.

"aku juga merindukan Kyungie ku" Kai yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya suka -dan ingin menjahilinya- melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lucu dengan pipi gembulnya yang tertekan oleh meja. Tapi saat Baekhyun bergumam merindukan Kyungsoo, ia juga menjadi teringat kembali dengan Kekasihnya itu dan berakhir galau sambil mengikuti gaya Baekhyun meratapi bangku Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang ditempelkan dimeja –jadi Kai dan Baekhyun menjadi berhadap-hadapan-, Chanyeol yang melihat aksi teman hitamnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berdecih pelan.

"hentikan tingkah sok imut mu itu Kai" teguran Chanyeol membuat Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"yakk kau fikir kau imut dengan tingkahmu itu?" ketus Chanyeol lagi.

"kenapa jika aku yang seperti ini kau malah mengejekku oeh? Saat Baekhyun yang melakukan itu kau malah menatapnya tanpa berkedip" ucapan polos Kai itu membuat wajah Chanyeol seketika merah. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun ikut-ikutan salah tingkah.

"ap,,apa,, siapa yang menatap si pendek gendut itu oeh?" sangkal Chanyeol

"yakk aku tidak gendut jerapah" teriak Baekhyun, untung saat ini kelas mereka sepi karena istirahat pertama masih berjalan.

"aku juga tidak men,,,"

" kau menatapnya jerapah" teriak Kai mengikuti cara bicara Baekhyun –dibuat cempreng-.

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak me,,,

"siapa yang menatap siapa?" tiba-tiba saja Luhan datang dengan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman di tangannya, sepertinya dia dari kantin.

"kalian tahu, aku mencari kalian dikantin tapi kalian tidak ada, aku seperti orang hilang kalian tahu" ucap luhan menggerutu sembari mengambil tempat duduk didepan meja Kyungsoo dan menghadap kebelakang.

"Diva kita tidak mau ke kantin Lu,makanya kita menemaninya dikelas" jawab Kai

"kau juga bodoh Lu, kau lupa jika kita sudah memepunyai alat canggih untuk berkomunikasi, kita sudah bukan kaum primitif yang harus berteriak dulu jika ingin memanggil seseorang" ucap Chanyeol mengambil makanan Luhan.

" Ne, kau primitif Lu" timpal Bakhyun polos.

"aku tidak primitif gendut" ucap Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"YAAK AKU TIDAK GENDUT" teriak Baekhyun.

"KAU GENDUT" ucap Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Ha ha ha sepertinya diva kita sudah tidak ramping lagi.

"huhh benarkah?" gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan kedua tangan yang mencubit perutnya yang sudah tidak sedatar dulu.

"ne" ucap Luhan membenarkan.

"sepertinya aku harus menemui Sehun" dengan cepat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Di lorong sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai itu Baekhyun berjalan pelan dengan kepala yang merunduk berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya menjadi tidak berkonsentrasi terhadap keadaan yang ada disekitarnya hingga sampai di persimpangan koridor, ia menabrak seseorang yang namanya tadi ia jadikan alasan untuknya kabur dari kelas.

"wow Slow Down Diva, what happen to you?" tanya Sehun berusaha memegangi kedua bahu Baekhyun supaya sang Diva cerewet itu tidak terjatuh karena tabrakan keduanya.

"Sehuna" teriak Baekhyun yang terkaget karena jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sehun hanya terpaut beberapa centi.

"kau sedang melamun" tanya Sehun datar tapi masih terdengar jelas nada bersahabat yang ia buat untuk Baekhyun.

"an,,emm ya,, tidak,," jawab Baekhyun ragu dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah aneh plus polos temanya yang diam-diam sangat Sehun sayangi itu.

"jadi,,,

"annieyo, aku hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting,,,

"hingga kau tidak menyadari diriku yang hampir saja celaka karena menabrak tubuh gendutmu itu" potong Sehun dengan alis yang bertautan, ayolah walau wajah Sehun itu terlihat datar tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun.

"YAAK AKU TIDAK GENDUT"teriak Baekhyun, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata gendut. Dan teriakan Baekhyun tadi membuat Sehun memundurkan badanya selangkah dari Baekhyun dan secara reflek melepaskan badan Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya bertopang pada kedua tangan Sehun hingga membuatnya terjatuh kelantai.

"appo" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terjatuh ke lantai lumayan keras.

"dasar Diva" Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya berdiri karena mereka mulai menjadi bahan tontonan anak-anak.

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, di taman belakang sekolah dengan sebatang Es Krim ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu sedari tadi seperti orang tak punya otak hem?" tanya Sehun, oh bukan, tepatnya sindir Sehun karena ia merasa diabaikan Baekhyun.

"ani,, hanya saja,,,

**_FlashBack On_**

_" __Ne, kau primitif Lu" timpal Bakhyun polos._

_"__aku tidak primitif gendut" ucap Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun._

_"__YAAK AKU TIDAK GENDUT" teriak Baekhyun._

_"__KAU GENDUT" ucap Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Ha ha ha sepertinya diva kita sudah tidak ramping lagi._

_"__huhh benarkah?" gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan kedua tangan yang mencubit perutnya yang sudah tidak sedatar dulu._

_"__ne" ucap Luhan membenarkan._

_"__tapi kau tetap cantik walau seperti itu" dan ucapan polos plus tak sadar Chanyeol tadi seakan menjadi mesin penghenti waktu yang menyebabkan pergerakan Kai yang sedang menyedot minumannya terhenti dan mulut Luhan yang sedang mengunyah kripik kentang pun menggantung karena kaget dan tak percaya mendengar Chanyeol memuji Baekhyun. Hallo Chanyeol? Memuji? Baekhyun? MusuhNya? Cantik?_

_"__Ap,,apa? cantik?" Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanya, tapi tetap saja wajahnya yang memerah itu tak bisa berbohong jika dia sedang salah tingkah dan merona karena pujian polos Chanyeol tadi._

_"__WHOOO Hyung kau berkata jika Baekhyun Hyung cantik? Whoouuhh kau mulai menyukai Baekhyun Hyung kan Chan Hyung" Kai yang tersadar dari keterkejutanya pun mulai menggoda Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru sadar juga dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Kai bertepuk tangan meriah melihat wajah kedua Hyungnya itu merona hingga ketelinga._

_"__ne ne ne Baekhyun memang cantik, pantas saja jika Chanyeol berubah menjadi menyukainya" timpal Luhan polos sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun._

_Luhan yang tak mengetahui situasipun membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal._

_"__YAAK AKU ITU NAMJA JADI AKU ITU TAMPAN YODHA JELEK" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul pundak Chanyeol keras, sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras juga sih mengingat Baekhyun yang menjadi gemas karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang juga memerah._

_" __Yaak kau itu cantik, tampan itu aku Smurf" balas Chnayeol dengan nada jengah._

_" __Whooo jadi Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun yaa" goda Luhan_

_"__annieyo, aku ti,, tidak men,,,"_

_"__wajahmu memerah Hyung, kau tidak bisa berbohong" potong Kai cepat._

_Karena mulai menyadari hawa-hawa tak mengenakanpun Baekhyun mulai bertindak cepat agar tidak semakin menjadi bahan bullyan Kai dan Luhan._

_ "__sepertinya aku harus menemui Sehun" dengan cepat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tak menyadari tatapan sendu, kecewa dan malu dari mata seseorang._

**_FlashBack Off_**

",,,hyun,, Baekhyun,, Hufft" karena Baekhyun tak segera sadar dari lamunannya dan membuat Sehun semakin sebal, akhirnya Sehun pun mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya untuk membuat seorang Drama Queen Baekhyun sadar.

**CUP**

Hanya sebentar, tapi sangat hati-hati, bibir Sehun yang lembut menempel pada bibir Baekhyun yang manis.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat. Dengan mata yang melotot kaget, Baekhyun segera menatap Sehun dengan wajah Blanknya yang lucu. Wajah merah Baekhyun -karena memFlashBack kejadian dikelas- yang tadi hampir saja hilang, kini dengan cepat memerah lagi karena perlakuan Sehun.

"YAAKK kenapa kau menciumku pabbo" dengan brutal Baekhyun memukuli Sehun yang hanya bisa diam sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"ya ya ya sakitt Baek" dengan gampang Sehun mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin memukulnya lagi.

"huuu kau menyebalkan Sehun" dengan dramatisnya Baekhyun menangis walau tak keluar air matanya, "kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku"

"memang kau fikir itu ciuman keberapaku oeh?" dengan wajah datarnya Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

"kau kan suka seenaknya, siapa tahu jika kau suka mencium orang sembarangan"

"YAAKK enak saja kau ini, itu tadi juga ciuman pertamaku pabbo" dengan keras Sehun menjitak kening Baekhyun.

"sakittt pabbo"

"kau ingin aku juga mencium keningmu?" tawar Sehun dengan wajah yang berbinar –Sehun suka menggoda Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Sehun, dan,,,

**DAGG**

Dengan tidak elitnya kepala Sehun terbentur pohon yang berada dibelakangnaya karena didorong dengan keras oleh Baekhyun.

"cium saja pohon itu Sehun mesummm ha ha ha" Baekhyun berlari kencang takut jika Sehun akan membalasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewat sejak 15 menit yang lalu, hampir semua siswa dan siswi di XO High School sudah pulang meninggalkan sekolahan itu. Kecuali dengan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih harus mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.

Di Perpustakaan sekolah yang biasanya digembok paling cepat kini terlihat juga masih terbuka lebar. Jika seperti ini, biasanya masih ada beberapa siswa yang harus menyelesaikan tugas atau bahkan hukuman dari para Guru mereka.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, gara-gara saat waktu istirahat tadi ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Sehun, jadilah ia telat masuk kelas yang saat itu tepat pada pelajaran Han Saem yang terkenal disiplin.

'hu uh,,, dasar botak sialan, kenapa ia harus memberiku hukuman seperti ini sih? Baekkie kan hanya telat setengah jam" gerutu Namja mungil yang sedang –tidak ikhlas- menata buku-buku diperpustakaan yang tidak rapi. Dengan bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah Baekhyun dengan asal meletakkan buku itu agar berjejer rapi walau tidak sesuai abjadnya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Han Saem.

"jika kau menggerutu terus bagaimana pekerjaanmu bisa selesai?" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan dengan seenaknya menonyor belakang kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"dari pada kau kesini hanya untuk mengejekku lebih baik kau pergi saja" dengan keras Baekhyun menyikut perut orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya tadi, hingga membuat empunya meringis pelan dan memundurkan badanya.

Baekhyun bernafas lega saat Park Chanyeol –Namja tadi- menjauh dari tubuhnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat seperti saat Sehun menciumnya tadi. Posisi Chanyeol yang seolah mengurungnya tadi –kedua tangannya yang ditumpukan pada rak tepat disebelah kanan dan kiri Baekhyun- lah yang menyebabkan jantung Baekhyun bekerja lebih keras.

"heii tenanglah Smurf, aku memang ingin membantumu" jawab Chanyeol santai tak melihat empat sudut siku-siku yang menghiasi pelipis Baekhyun.

"kau bercanda?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"ani, hari sudah sore, karena aku tahu jika sahabatku ini takut pulang terlalu sore makanya aku ingin membantumu dan pulang bersama" masih dengan santainya Chanyeol mulai menata buku-buku yang berserakan itu. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memandanganya aneh.

"Oh" jawab Baekhyun datar. Ia mulai membereskan buku-buku tadi hingga tak melihat jika setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum manis untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO? Jadi benar jika Chanyeol mulai menyukai Baekhyun?"

_"__ne, dia sendiri yang berkata padaku dibandara saat kalian mengantarkanku ke Amerika"_

"whooo, ini akan menjadi berita yang heboh"

_"__ne tapi kau jangan memberitahukan ini kesiapa-siapa, biarkan Baekhyun sendiri yang menyadari perasaanya dan perasaan Chanyeol untuknya"_

"cih si Pabbo itu"

_"__kau hanya boleh mengawasi perkembangan mereka, dan melaporkannya padaku"_

"arra arra, aku akan sering menelefonmu"

_"__jika itu tentu saja wajib untukmu, kau tahu aku sangat merindukan kalian"_

"kami, ani aku lebih merindukanmu"

_"__ini sudah malam, tidurlah"_

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o{TBC}o0o**

Annyeong i'm back, ini udah lumayan cepetkan updatenya

Q semangat karena moment chnabek yg banyak bangettt dan soalnya kau pengen cepet-cepet Baek jadian ma seseorang. Who is he?

Chap depen udah mulai konflik chingu, sebenarnya dari kemarin juga udah ada tanda-tandanya (ceiileh emang kiamat tanda-tanda) apa yang bakalan terjadi besok.

Okeyyy see yaaaa

Thanks To

**restikadena I guest I HeeKyuMin91 I LauraRose14 I Rnine21 I Baby Crong I LeeEunin I Tanpanama I anonymousI**

makasih cingu komentar dan sarannya,,,, ^3^

for Review nya juga ^3^ cerita ini buat kalian semuaaaa Chu bibir Baekhyun

okeyyyy nggak banyak cingcong Byeeeee

**Let's Be Friend**

**Okeeyy dinantikan lagi reviewnya makasih**

***Park Chanyeol &amp; Park Baekhyun***


End file.
